


Blessed

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, F/M, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Gabriel comes to Will before asking for Cecily's hand in marriage... which may have been a mistake.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Will Herondale & Gabriel Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: Some Will and Gabriel crack!fic

“There you are.”

Will looks up from his book at the sound of Gabriel’s voice.

“Me? Are you certain you weren’t looking for another Herondale, equally charming and gorgeous, slightly more welcoming of your presence?” Will says, raising an eyebrow. He’s grown quite fond of Gabriel as of late, though he’ll never admit it to his face. He and Cecily have been dating for quite some time now and she’s happy with him, happier in this life than Will ever would’ve imagined, and he cannot truly hate a man who brings his sister joy.

He can, however, endlessly taunt him despite his growing fondness.

“No, I was looking for you,” Gabriel confirms. “Cecily on patrol for the next two hours, which is plenty of time for me to talk to you and leave without her knowing.”

“And why would she not be allowed to know that?” Will questions, closing his book.

“May I sit?” Gabriel asks though he’s already moving to take one of the empty chairs across from Will. He also doesn’t answer Will’s question, which, in addition to seeking out Will for a chat in the first place, is making him horribly suspicious.

“Don’t think I’ll keep something from my sister just to protect her feelings. If you’ve done something-”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Gabriel is quick to cut him off. “Do you really think I’d come confessing to _you_ if I did something against Cecy?”

Will shrugs. “I can’t imagine anything you’d want to keep secret from her that could be _good_ ,” Will points out.

“No?” Gabriel asks. “Not even that I’d like to marry her?”

Will stills. “You…”

“I came to ask for your blessing,” Gabriel continues. “Seeing as I’ve no way to speak with your parents.”

“Oh,” Will says, breathing out the word in surprise. He isn’t sure what he expected to hear, but it certainly isn’t this.

...and then a thought occurs to him.

“And what if I say no?” Will asks. Of course, he’ll say yes, but this is _Gabriel_ , and Will is never going to get a chance like this again.

“What?” Gabriel frowns, and Will takes far too much joy in the way Gabriel’s entire forehead crinkles as his brows pinch together.

“You came here to ask for my blessing. What if I say no, and refuse to give it to you. Will you not marry my sister?” Will repeats.

Gabriel flounders, and Will beams. “I cannot believe you failed to consider what giving me this sort of power would do. After _everything_ we’ve been through, Lightworm.” Will makes a _tsk tsk_ noise, shaking his head slowly.

Will watches as Gabriel’s expression shifts from nervous to the start of being actually worried. “I thought we were beyond that,” Gabriel points out. “We’ve barely fought in weeks!”

“Yes, we are overdue, aren’t we?” Will observes. “But I’ll skip the fighting - what will you do for my approval?”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel says, sounding properly offended now.

“I accept bribes,” Will suggests.

“Will, don’t be stubborn.”

“I will be as stubborn as I’d like as far as my sister’s welfare is concerned,” Will counters, doing his best to look and sound serious. He isn’t sure he’s succeeding, not with how much fun this is, even if the soft, nagging voice in the back of his mind that sounds an awful lot like Tessa and Jem combined tell him that this is a bit cruel, even for him. He ignores the voice in favor of the expression on Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel looks equal parts annoyed and concerned now, as if he’d like to snap at Will while being equally aware that he does, technically, still want something from him. Honestly, Will isn’t sure why he’s even still here, as if he isn’t going to marry Cecily no matter what Will says.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Gabriel says, his voice tense.

“Perhaps you’re the ridiculous one, thinking you deserve to marry Cecily,” Will says, now just trying to get a rise out of Gabriel. He can’t help it, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that was literally delivered to his doorstep.

Will expects Gabriel to roll his eyes and give up, or snap and make some frustrated retort. Will absolutely doesn’t expect what Gabriel says next

“I don’t,” Gabriel says, and instead of angry or frustrated his tone is soft and genuine. “I don’t deserve Cecily - she’s beautiful and brilliant and fierce, and she could probably do much better than me if she wanted to. But I love her, and by some small miracle she loves me back, and I’d like the opportunity to make her as happy as I possibly can. ”

Will doesn’t doubt Gabriel’s words for a second. “Well,” he starts slowly. “I certainly can’t say no to _that_ ,” he says, keeping his tone as light as possible despite the emotional whiplash of the conversation’s sudden turn. “And I’m certain Cecily won’t be able to, either.”

Everything in Gabriel’s posture seems to ease at once. “I hope not,” he says. “I’m not sure I can handle two Herondales rejecting me in one day.”

Will laughs with a rather ungracious sound at the statement. Just like that, it’s as if the sudden outburst of emotional honesty never happened, and the two of them are immediately back into the safety and comfort of their usual banter.

Then what Gabriel said clicks. “You’re going to ask her today?”

“I can’t trust you to keep your mouth shut longer than that,” Gabriel says, the tone of his voice practically daring Will to contradict him as he stands to leave.

Will does not, only watches him go, too excited to return to his book. Giving up, he grabs his coat and heads out for the day, eager to distract himself until he can return later for what will hopefully be a night of many celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
